westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
City Slickers in Westworld
"City Slickers in Westworld" is a Funny or Die comedy short parodying Westworld and the 1991 Western comedy City Slickers. The short stars Billy Crystal and Daniel Stern reprising their City Slickers characters Mitch Robbins and Phil Berquist. Luke Hemsworth, Ptolemy Slocum, and Angela Sarafyan also appear as their Westworld ''characters Ashley Stubbs, Sylvester, and Clementine Pennyfeather, respectively. Plot Mitch In The Hub Ashley Stubbs arrives in the Westworld Mesa Hub to inspect the malfunctioning host Mitch Robbins. Stubbs explains to Sylvester that Mitch is one of the oldest hosts in the park and the star of one of their most popular narratives as the dissatisfied city slicker who heads out west. Mitch has gone completely off his loop, requiring a diagnostic test. Ashley wakes him up and Mitch immediately launches into wisecracks, remarking at the sheer lack of privacy of the room, amusing Sylvester. Ashley limits his witty affect and asks what Mitch did that day: Mitch lies, prompting Sylvester to show footage of Mitch wreaking havoc and shooting other hosts, including his best friend Phil. Ashley resets Mitch's annoyance levels and doubles his tolerance levels for Phil. Around The Fire Mitch and Phil sit around impatiently as a group of men sitting around a campfire argue about getting the wood, which none of them are able to do. Mitch complains about the men digging for gold when he came out west to push cows. All of a sudden, the other men freeze in place. When Phil annoys him, Mitch shoots him again. Mitch and Phil In The Hub Mitch and Phil are now back in the Hub, being tested once again by Ashley and Sylvester. Brought back online, the two take stock of their surroundings before launching into more banter, resulting in Mitch shooting Phil again. Ashley tells them to freeze all motor functions, but after a pause they continue to argue. Sylvester tells Ashley he will prep for a decommission as Mitch shoots Phil again. Decommission and Cold Storage Mitch and Phil are ready for decommission, with Mitch up first. Sylvester inserts the drill up Mitch's nose, much to Phil's horror. Instead of getting decommissioned, Mitch sneezes, remarking Sylvester's drill cured his congestion. This is too much for Ashley, who declares that they are both going to Cold Storage. Mitch and Phil stand alone in Cold Storage, clad only in long johns. Clementine Pennyfeather shows up and she and Mitch get acquainted before they walk off for one of her discounted sessions. Excited, Phil offers himself up to the other decommissioned hosts, although none respond. Cast *Billy Crystal as Mitch Robbins *Daniel Stern as Phil Berquist *Luke Hemsworth as Ashley Stubbs *Ptolemy Slocum as Sylvester *Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather Notes *This short is non-canon. *References to ''City Slickers include: **Mitch's narrative is the plot of City Slickers. **Ashley brings Mitch online by saying "Hellooo!" which was Mitch's catchphrase. **Mitch and Phil's VCR argument is pulled directly from the film. **Mitch's talk about Curly telling him the secret to life refers to a conversation he has with Curly in the film **At the end of the sketch a cow moos, prompting Mitch to tell "Norman" to shut up: Norman was Mitch's cow in the film. *''Westworld'' references include: **Mitch drinking milk that pours out of his bullet wounds, a reference to Old Walter. "What is it with the milk?" Stubbs asks. **The Campfire scene is pulled directly from "The Stray." **Clementine explains that all the hosts are naked, a nod to the sheer amount of nudity in Season One. **Clementine remarks that Mitch does not have "much of a rind on him." *Mitch calls Ashley the "other Hemsworth brother," which warrants a slap: Luke Hemsworth is the brother of actors Chris and Liam Hemsworth, with Westworld being his first major mainstream starring role. *This skit is the first time Stubbs and Sylvester have shared a scene. *Billy Crystal is wearing his original shirt costume from City Slickers, while Daniel Stern wears his original glasses from the film. *This short was produced to promote Billy Crystal's upcoming comedy tour at the time, and was shot at Funny or Die studios on recreated Westworld sets. Video Category:Parodies